


HyunJi 2020 Buil Film Awards

by dandelioncouple



Category: Hyunji - Fandom, Kim Soo Hyun, seo ye ji - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SecretRelationship, hyunji, kimsoohyun, secretdates, seoyeji, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelioncouple/pseuds/dandelioncouple
Summary: This story was inspired by Seo Ye Ji's attendance at the 2020 Buil Film Awards. There were speculations about Kim Soo Hyun being in the van she alighted from. She also looked really uncomfortable in the dress and so I decided to write something about this. What if he was really there? What were her thoughts when she walked down the red carpet/during the ceremony? Did he text her? Was there an after party?All stories written are unfortunately, fictitious.
Relationships: HyunJi - Relationship, Kim Soo Hyun (b. 1988)/Seo Ye Ji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194





	1. Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing a fanfic. Many times, these thoughts just float around in my mind, but I still can't get over Kim Soo Hyun and Seo Ye Ji's chemistry. And am totally FOR shipping them together after watching IOTNBO. So allow me to feed my delulu mind. I need a space to put my unending thoughts about Kim Soo Hyun and Seo Ye Ji. Hyunji Forever~
> 
> This is going to be a series of short stories of the day of the award. As I post this, I have 5 chapters that are ready to be posted, moving towards the end of the day. So, I would say this series may last 7 to 8 chapters. 
> 
> Please leave your comments if you like the stories and let me know what you think about the storyline.

“You look beautiful!”

Soo Hyun couldn’t keep his eyes off Ye Ji, as he saw her appear from the changing room. There she was, dressed in a strapless Fall 2020 Alex Perry gown with a sexy scoop neckline. The corset-like fit of the bodice accentuated her slim ant-waist, while the high slit showed off a bit more skin and her long slender legs. 

“But I don’t feel so comfortable with the low neckline…” covering her bust as she talked. 

“Yea” he quipped, “That’s really for my eyes only. Is there something we can do with that?” Soo Hyun chuckled as he asked the stylist. Ye Ji glared at him, putting her index finger to her lips, signalling him to be quiet. 

She cleared her throat and said “Yea, can we make some adjustments? I wouldn’t want any accidents to happen, especially since I’d be alone this time.” 

She had so many worries. The last award ceremony - 56th Baeksang Art Awards, Soo Hyun was there with her, to make sure that her dress didn’t get in her way, to support her when she needed. She loved that she could hook her arms on his as they walked to the stage, and his sturdy arms around her waist when they stood together until she was settled. This time, she was upset but more anxious that she would be alone for the award ceremony without her boyfriend. 

“Yea, we could make some adjustments and put on some nipple stickers as well. Oh right, we can pair this with the Alexander Mcqueen Jacket if you are feeling cold during the ceremony,” said the stylist.

After the adjustments were made, Ye Ji felt more at ease and that made Soo Hyun feel good too. After all, that was what he yearned for, for his girlfriend to feel happy. He picked up her hand and whispered “Are you okay with the gown now? We can still make changes if you still feel uncomfortable you know?” while caressing her hand. She gave him a little smile and said “It’s okay, it’s better now. We’re running a little late, we should go.” Soo Hyun could still sense her nervousness, but she was right, they didn’t have much time left. He nodded and they said their goodbyes to the styling team as they walked out of the room. 

He held her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers as they walked towards their car. There, manager Ryu and their driver were waiting for them. 

“Wow!” Manager Ryu exclaimed. “That’s going to turn some heads around…” 

“Hyung!” chides Soo Hyun. “I’d be counting on you to take care of her during the ceremony. Or else…”

“Or else I will get a flick on my forehead… Yes, I will, Mr Kim. How many times do you need to repeat that?” mumbles Manager Ryu. 

Ye Ji smiles and keeps her laughter in as she listens to their argument. She loved moments like this, when she felt protected by the love of her life, Kim Soo Hyun. Who would have thought that this Hallyu star would one day be someone she would rely on to heal her wounds, to find comfort in, to laugh with? 

With their hands still intertwined, he looked at her with loving eyes. Kim Soo Hyun was not wearing a fancy suit. His hair was not styled but kept in a baseball cap. This time round, he looked like just another person, staring at Actress Seo Ye Ji. He cupped his right hand on her cheek and whispered, “Baeu (Actress) Seo Ye Ji, you look stunning! You deserve the title of ‘Popular Actress of the year’. I’ve worked with you and I know how capable you are. You deserve it!” Tears welled up in her eyes, but she tried to keep it in. She leaned her head towards his hand, tightened her grip on his other hand and mouthed the words “gomawo, nae salang (thank you, my love)."

“Sorry to disturb you two lovebirds, but we are arriving,” interrupted Manager Ryu. “We will take a short walk to the entrance as I wouldn’t want anyone to notice or find out that Kim Soo Hyun is in the same car as Seo Ye Ji. So, we will have to inconvenience you for a bit.” 

“Fighting!” Soo Hyun said and pecked Ye Ji on her lips. “I will see you after the ceremony.” 

Ye Ji nodded her head, adjusted her dress and said a short prayer before proceeding out of the car.


	2. Red Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by Seo Ye Ji's attendance at the 2020 Buil Film Awards. There were speculations about Kim Soo Hyun being in the van she alighted from. She also looked really uncomfortable in the dress and so I decided to write something about this. What if he was really there? What were her thoughts when she walked down the red carpet/during the ceremony? Did he text her? Was there an after party?
> 
> All stories written are unfortunately, fictitious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people of AO3! I hope you have enjoyed chapter 1 of this series. 
> 
> As of now, I'm still writing the part about the end of day... it's getting quite steamy and intimate. *raise eyebrows*
> 
> I've added in some parts which triggered my memory about the scenes in IOTNBO, and will continue to do that through the series. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

Manager Ryu spoke to Ye Ji and went through the details with her again before ushering her to the red carpet. All the words seem to just go in through one ear and out on the other. All she could think of was, “Don’t screw this up! Don’t fall! Go up the stage, say your speech and keep a smile on. It will be fine!” 

“Alright, I’d see you at the hall” said Manager Ryu. 

Seo Ye Ji was on her own now. The usher led her through the red carpet, and she placed her hands over her bust, hoping that her gown will not malfunction today. As she walked, she calmed down and picked up momentum as she walked in her strappy heels from Gianvito Rossi. 

She heard her fans shouting out her name. She turned and waved with a smile on her face. Flickers of light from the numerous cameras were shining brightly on her face. She stopped at the point where the usher pointed to let the media take photos of her walking down the red carpet. The more the flashes appeared, the more anxious she felt. 

“Look calm, smile and wave!” she told herself as she lifted her hand nervously to wave to the media and fans around.

“Phew! One down, a few more to go…” she thought to herself as she lifted her feet and pulled up the front of the gown. She tripped over herself and got a scare of her life! It could have been such an embarrassment if she had exposed herself. She laughed nervously and continued walking down with her hand covering her bust. 

Thoughts filled her mind, but she had to remain calm. There was one more point she had to go to, the white wall, where the media would take her photos before she gets to sit down in the hall. 

When she arrived at the white wall, she adjusted her gown and her corset just as her stylist taught her to before letting go off her hand. She smiled nervously as the camera lights continued to flicker around her. 

Finally, she was being led to the seat which was assigned to her. As she sat down, she greeted the other awardees who were seated at the same table as her. She was not one who had many celebrity friends. No one from the attendees list was familiar to her. She sat quietly as she waited for the ceremony to start, her mind filled with all the “what-ifs” and negative talk that would come out from the incident that happened earlier. 

Suddenly, she felt a vibration from the pocket of her gown. Her mind was so caught up in the chain of events that happened earlier that she forgot that she had her phone with her. It was unusual for gowns to have pockets and that was one of the things that she liked about this gown. 

She took out her phone and didn’t have to guess who messaged her. He sent a picture of him puckering his lips together, showing a finger heart with a text that said “Saranghae Ye Ji. <3 Enjoy the moment when you go up to receive your award! You can take a moment to thank your beloved boyfriend when you make your thank you speech later. :p” Ye Ji smiled, she knew Soo Hyun was trying to distract her from her negative thoughts. They have talked about how they will not reveal to the world that they are dating yet, and to keep their relationship private for now. There was no way she was going to thank him in public later. She replied with a picture of the stage saying “I wish you were here. I miss you. ㅠ_ㅠ” 

A few seconds later, he replied, “Remember, it’s okay to not be okay. It will be over soon. Use the Butterfly Hug and count to three to calm yourself down. :p I will be here to give you a ‘Soo Hyun Hug’ when you come out. I promise.” 

Ye Ji let out a giggle which made the other awardees at the table turn and look at her. She was embarrassed and apologised to them. “The ceremony is starting soon; I will see you in a while.” Ye Ji replied.


	3. To Protect the One He loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by Seo Ye Ji's attendance at the 2020 Buil Film Awards. There were speculations about Kim Soo Hyun being in the van she alighted from. She also looked really uncomfortable in the dress and so I decided to write something about this. What if he was really there? What were her thoughts when she walked down the red carpet/during the ceremony? Did he text her? Was there an after party?
> 
> All stories written are unfortunately, fictitious.

Sitting in the car, Soo Hyun was glad that he was able to lift Ye Ji’s spirits. He saw what happened while watching the ceremony live. He wanted so badly to protect Ye Ji from any harmful and malicious comments from KNetizens. He blamed himself for not insisting that they stay in the changing room so that the stylist can still make changes to her gown. 

As Ye Ji continued to walk down the red carpet to attend the award ceremony, Soo Hyun called the person-in-charge of media and publicity in their agency, Gold Medalist, to make sure that all videos and pictures of the moment that Ye Ji tripped, and any posts that compromised the modesty of his Ye Ji, be asked to be taken down. This was his way of protecting her. 

He called Manager Ryu and told him to pass the Alexander Mcqueen Jacket to Ye Ji before the ceremony started. He knew that Ye Ji didn’t like the cold much, and the jacket would help with her insecurity about the gown as well. 

Knowing that she would be thinking about the incident that happened, he texted her. In his own goofy manner, he wanted to assure her that he was there for her even though he was not physically there at the ceremony. 

“I will protect you.” That was the promise he gave her when he made up his mind to confess his feelings to her. He had held a torch for her since they met in 2014 for a commercial, but he did not have the courage to pursue her then. They kept in contact through the years, but it was only after his military enlistment ended, that he plucked up his courage to confess to her and pursued her fiercely. He wasn’t someone who made such promises lightly. Furthermore, after waiting for 6 years, it was clear to him that she was dearer to him than anyone else and he intended to hold on to this promise of protecting her, all his life. 

He was relieved that Ye Ji replied to his messages swiftly. “Thank God for the pocket in that gown! At least it served its purpose!” he muttered. 

It was heart-wrenching to receive a message from Ye Ji at this time when she needed him most, that she missed him. He wanted to leave the car, budge into the ceremony and embrace her in his arms. But that was not possible for now. They both made an agreement to not go public about their relationship yet. He couldn’t wait for the day he could proudly tell the world that Seo Ye Ji is his girlfriend. But he made a promise to her, that he would wait, for her to accomplish what she wanted. And he honoured and respected her decision. 

Not being able to do anything, he sighed. “At least, she gets to read my messages and hopefully that has kept her mind off the negative thoughts,” he thought to himself. He continued to watch the live broadcast of the ceremony in the car, looking forward to seeing Ye Ji’s face on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, took a while longer to finalise some stuff as I realised some information need to be readjusted or changed for the ending. But, because of that, what I initially thought would be 7-8 chapters became 11 chapters! The story is saved and I will post up the chapters when I'm free. Meanwhile, happy shipping Kim Soo Hyun and Seo Ye Ji together! HyunJi Forever~


	4. Popular Actress Award: Seo Ye Ji

The time came when the announcers announced the winner of the “Popular Actress award” and Soo Hyun cheered loudly in the car. 

Ye Ji adjusted her dress and stood up confidently as she walked to the stage taking extra care as she walked up the steps. She flashed a smile and bowed as she received the flowers and her award. She stood in front of the microphone before introducing herself, not knowing that she was using the shorter microphone.

“Hello, I’m Seo Yea Ji.”

The announcer politely interrupted to tell her to use the other microphone.

“Opps, I must have forgotten one of the things that Manager Ryu told me about!” she thought to herself, flashing her beautiful eye smile. 

“Thank you for inviting me to Buil Awards 2020. To all the staffs who worked hard, thank you. Also, I know that a popularity award is something given by fans. Our Yeji Yechan, Yeyes, Yejgall, International Yeyes, thank you very much.”

When she finished her speech, she stood away from the microphone holding her award and whispered some words before leaving the stage. 

Manager Ryu came to her and passed her the Alexander Mcqueen Jacket. Ye Ji heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that the nerve wrecking session was over. 

“I have to pass this to you before Mr Kim starts texting me again! He has been texting me non-stop!” said Manager Ryu. 

Ye Ji was pleased to know that her ‘Mr Kim’ was keeping a lookout for her even from a distance. She was thankful that Manager Ryu who worked with Soo Hyun for the past 10 years was the reliable middleman in their relationship. “Sorry for troubling you,” she apologised. “You lovebirds owe me a ton! Gold Medalist better give me a big bonus for this!” he exclaimed. 

She laughed and walked back to her seat, feeling more at ease that she can finally wear the jacket and not be seen as disrespectful to the designer of the gown. Besides, it was getting cold in the theatre. She could feel the warmth, not from the jacket, but from Soo Hyun who sent Manager Ryu to pass her the jacket. She could smell his cologne on the jacket as she wrapped herself in it. It was as if a part of Soo Hyun was with her till the end of the ceremony. 

Soon, the ceremony came to a close, and the awardees were gathered on stage to take a group picture. After the photos were taken, Ye Ji was ushered to do a post-award interview where she thanked her fans and showed her gratitude again. 

She thanked the staff for their hard work and proceeded to follow Manager Ryu to the changing room. She changed into a white t-shirt and jeans, what she felt most at ease in. Feeling relieved and happy that the ceremony was over, she walked out with a spring in her step. What added to that happiness was knowing that there was someone waiting for her to celebrate. She couldn’t wait to see him, to show him the award and to be in his arms.


	5. My Love from the Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by Seo Ye Ji's attendance at the 2020 Buil Film Awards. There were speculations about Kim Soo Hyun being in the van she alighted from. She also looked really uncomfortable in the dress and so I decided to write something about this. What if he was really there? What were her thoughts when she walked down the red carpet/during the ceremony? Did he text her? Was there an after party?
> 
> All stories written are unfortunately, fictitious.

Wearing her mask, she followed Manager Ryu to the carpark where he led her to the car. Usually, Manager Ryu would open the door for her, but today, he took a step back, because someone had texted him earlier not to spoil the surprise. 

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Soo Hyun with a big bouquet of flowers. 

“For my one and only ‘Popular Actress’, yesterday, today and forevermore.”

Her beautiful eye smile made his heart flutter. He would do anything to see her smile. 

“Thank you! It’s beautiful!” Ye Ji held the bouquet and took his hand that helped her into the car. Smelling the flowers, she felt so loved, so thankful for a boyfriend like Soo Hyun. He never brought up the almost fateful incident that happened and wanted her to enjoy the rest of the night. 

“We are we heading to now?” she asked.

“I’ve got a surprise waiting for you… You’d just have to follow me,” he said with a cheeky smile, excited to see her reaction when the surprises for the night unfolds. 

Unbeknownst to Ye Ji, Soo Hyun had flown her family to Busan and worked with Manager Ryu to clear her schedule till the weekend so that she could spend the next few days in Busan with her family. Unfortunately, Soo Hyun would have to fly back the next day to prepare for his new CF. 

He had booked the suite at The Westin Chosun, one of Busan’s most luxurious hotels that was right by the beautiful Haeundae beach. Ye Ji loved beautiful naturistic sceneries and he was sure that she would fall in love with the place instantly. 

He leaned over, clasp their hands together and caressed her hand. She looked at him with love in her eyes and thought about how blessed she was to have him as her boyfriend. At that moment, whatever bad incident that happened earlier seem to dissipate. He cleared her worries and troubles. 

“I saw you whispering something after you made your speech, but the microphone did not pick up what you said. What was it that you whispered before leaving the stage?” asked Soo Hyun. It was very unlike Ye Ji to do that as she would often head backstage right after saying her speech, but this time, she lingered a while more which made Soo Hyun wonder if it was a technical error. 

Looking at him with a gleam in her eye, she replied, “It was a message to my love from the star.” He raised his eyebrow, knowing what she was implying and pushed for her to say more. But she enjoyed teasing him, keeping him in suspense and obviously having the upper hand by holding this information from him. 

Though she couldn’t say it out loud, she wanted to say it on stage while holding the award, to thank him from her heart for what he had done for her through the years. 

*Flashback*  
From the first time they met in 2014 to film the commercial ‘Pudding Kiss’, to filming ‘It’s Okay To Not Be Okay’ in 2020, he had been silently helping her behind the scenes. 

It was only after he enlisted into the military, that she realised how much he meant to her. Soo Hyun could not text her as much as he used to or meet up as easily when he was in the military. As the saying goes, absence makes the heart fonder, and that made Ye Ji think about where their relationship was heading. 

When he completed his military service and made a change to Gold Medalist, it was easy to convince Ye Ji to join him, purely because she trusted him. Shortly after, when he confessed his love for her, promising to protect and take care of her, she accepted his love and started a relationship with him. 

Soo Hyun knew that Ye Ji was not someone who trusted in others easily. He was glad that through the years, he was able to earn her trust and he was ready to value his relationship with her, being there for her through good and bad times. 

*End of Flashback*

Note: This chapter was inspired by the song ‘Sky full of Stars’ by Coldplay

'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm gonna give you my heart  
'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
'Cause you light up the path  
I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do ooh ooh  
'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I saw you  
'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars  
Such a heavenly view  
You're such a heavenly view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, hope you enjoyed another chapter of this short series. I enjoyed writing this chapter, having SYJ tease KSH and him preparing surprises one after another, just for her. I'm looking forward to posting chapter 6 and have been working towards this peak. Meanwhile, enjoy Chap 5 - My Love from the Star. 
> 
> On a side note, I just found out about MC Park Ji Sun's death. RIP. Chapter 5 is dedicated to her.   
> I hope KSH is comforting SYJ about this, knowing that she may be shaken about this. KSH has been through losing Sulli, he knows how it feels. He will be able to get through this as well.   
> #mentalhealthisimportant!


	6. Hana, Dul, Set!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by Seo Ye Ji's attendance at the 2020 Buil Film Awards. There were speculations about Kim Soo Hyun being in the van she alighted from. She also looked really uncomfortable in the dress and so I decided to write something about this. What if he was really there? What were her thoughts when she walked down the red carpet/during the ceremony? Did he text her? Was there an after party?
> 
> All stories written are unfortunately, fictitious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! The next few chapters are the ones that I have added which resulted in 11 chapters instead of the initial plan of 7-8 chapters. I really love this cos' it encompasses Kim Soo Hyun's goofiness and Seo Ye Ji's teasings. It really reminded me of the interview they did together which really kept me smiling throughout! The link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gY2n-wQAPU if you have not seen it! ◡̈ I also loved how Kim Soo Hyun is a little sillier than his usual self whenever he is around Seo Ye Ji. They are so cute together!  
> And also, who can forget their first deep kiss when they counted 1,2,3? This time, I decided to add it as one of the surprises that Soo Hyun prepared for Ye Ji.  
> Hope you guys enjoy the series till the end!

Just as he was still pestering her to tell him what happened, Soo Hyun suddenly realised that they were nearing their destination and he had to stay on track to follow through with the surprise he had painstakingly planned. This conversation can continue later!

He turned and said to Ye Ji “Trust me,” and cups his hands around her eyes, making her gasp in shock.

“Gamjjag-iya!” Ye Ji exclaimed, making Soo Hyun chuckle while apologising, “Mianhae, mianhae!”

Soo Hyun himself was amazed by the beautiful scenery around he couldn’t wait to let Ye Ji see it for herself.

Moments later, Manager Ryu announces that they have reached.

“No peeking,” Soo Hyun whispered, using one hand to cover her eyes and the other to pass her the mask. It was pretty uncomfortable for him to do that, and he was in a haste. All he was worried about now was the possibility that they may miss the sunset and all his plans for this part of the surprise will go to waste!

She was giggling at how absurd the situation was, with Soo Hyun who kept repeating “Ppalli, Ppalli, Ppalli!” while having one hand over her eyes, and the other having to do many other things to do - wearing his own mask, putting on his cap, and hers as well.

Finally, they were ready to leave the car. Soo Hyun heaved a sigh, clears his throat and puts both hands around her eyes, slowly guiding her to the beach.

Finding the perfect spot and the perfect time, he asked, “Are you ready?” She nods with a smile on her face, pretty sure of where she was as she felt sand entering her shoes and the sound of waves nearby.

“Hana, Dul, Set!” he counted, and let go of his hands.

She opened her eyes, taking some time to adjust to the beautiful scenery around her. They both stood amazed at the sight before them. He put his arms around her. “It’s beautiful!” she cooed, taking in a breath of fresh air and salty sea breeze, enjoying the last rays of 22nd October 2020.

“So are you,” he responded, looking lovingly at her. He would have kissed her there and then, but he had to stop himself. It was after all a public place and they do not want to attract any unwanted attention. They took a few photos while the sunset lasted and made their way back to the car, thanking Manager Ryu for waiting for them.

“You’ve got more to thank me for, I’m going to start charging for such services.” he said, as he showed them a series of photos that he took of them from afar. There were informal pictures of them from the time they reached the beach till the time they came back.

The couple smiled as they loved what they saw. Their favourite was the picture of their back view, with Soo Hyun’s arm placed lovingly around Ye Ji, as they watched the sunset.

"Ready for the next surprise?" Soo Hyun asked. Ye Ji nodded. "But you'd have to tell me what you whispered on stage first," refusing to give up until he hears it from her that she actually thanked him. He starts tickling Ye Ji as she continues tease him, keeping this information to herself.

The car ride to the hotel carpark was so short that the next thing they knew, the car was already parked.

In between giggles, she teased "Saved by the car?" and proceeded to open the door. He grabs hold of her wrist and shows her his most miserable face and pouts. Ye Ji laughed and pulls him to get off the car. Both thanked and said their goodbyes to Manager Ryu. Soo Hyun adds "I owe you one, Hyung!" as he leads Ye Ji to the hotel.


	7. Celebration!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by Seo Ye Ji's attendance at the 2020 Buil Film Awards. There were speculations about Kim Soo Hyun being in the van she alighted from. She also looked really uncomfortable in the dress and so I decided to write something about this. What if he was really there? What were her thoughts when she walked down the red carpet/during the ceremony? Did he text her? Was there an after party?
> 
> All stories written are unfortunately, fictitious.

“Why are we at another hotel? Is this where you are staying?” She had so many questions, but Soo Hyun refused to say anything, still wanting her to tell him about what she said on stage. 

Hearing the commotion outside, Ye Ji’s family gathers around and prepared to surprise her. 

“Congratulations!” they cheered, as Ye Ji opens the door. The suite was covered with balloons with the letters on the wall that formed the word ‘Congratulations’. Ye Ji was elated to celebrate this moment with the most important people in her life. She was in fact, shocked to see them! She was not expecting them to be in Busan and even planned to stayover at her parents’ place over the weekend as her schedule was cleared. 

Her niece and nephew run towards her to give her a hug. Her other family members gathered around to embrace her. It’s been a while since she felt overwhelmed with love and she held her tears in. Soo Hyun joined in the group hug. He loved her family and was thankful that they accepted him and gave him the love he longed for. 

After a while, the little ones started to ask, “Imo (Aunt) and Samchon (Uncle) are here already, can we eat now?” Making everyone laugh. “Yes, yes. We know you have been waiting to eat! Go get what you want,” said Ye Ji’s sister. Soo Hyun ran after them and started playing around with the children, helping them to put food on their plates. 

Ye Ji went to give her parents a hug and they added that they were very proud of her. Her sister and brother-in-law came around and she embraced her sister. She showed them the award and they were looking at the details of the trophy in awe, when Soo Hyun came over with a plate of chicken for Ye Ji. 

“Look how he takes care of you!” exclaims Ye Ji’s sister. He blushes and says “Noona (Elder Sister), I can get one for you too!” and rushes to get another plate, leaving the other adults laughing. 

As they talked over dinner, things were starting to unfold. Ye Ji found out from her family what Soo Hyun had planned for them till the weekend and could only look at him with loving eyes as he blushed. 

That was one thing that Ye Ji loved about Soo Hyun. She loved that her family, the only non-celebrities who knew that they were together, were also taken care of by her beau. He came from a broken family and for many years he yearned to have one that was complete, and he found it in Ye Ji’s. Her parents loved him like their own and he respected them as his own as well. 

When everyone had their fill, the family enjoyed their time together and the kids gathered around Soo Hyun who would give them free ‘rides’ in the air and on his back. Ye Ji’s father commented, “He’s really someone you should treasure Ye Ji.” “Yea, he is so considerate and always taking care of you, and us too!” Ye Ji’s mum cooed. 

Ye Ji smiled, her gaze never leaving Soo Hyun. She agreed with what they said and knew where this conversation was heading towards, but she had dreams to accomplish before settling down and Soo Hyun knew that was important to her. So, he never pressured her. 

Soon, the kids were getting tired and it was time for them to sleep. 

Ye Ji’s sister quipped “Thanks for tiring them out! Now that they are asleep, looks like we will have some couple time tonight,” she said, looking at her husband. Soo Hyun chuckles and said, “I’m getting old for this!”. 

It was getting late and Ye Ji was feeling exhausted from the day’s activities. They said their goodbyes and before the couple left, Ye Ji’s mum reminded her to not be bothered by the comments made by KNetizens. She knew what her mum was referring to. Her parents knew the struggles she had when she embarked into the acting career. She was affected by false information and malicious comments made by KNetizens. Her parents, knowing her full well, knew that what happened earlier during the ceremony would affect her. And they didn’t want their dear daughter to get hurt. 

Ye Ji nodded her head and told her parents not to worry about her and added that she will text them when she comes over to spend the weekend with them. Soo Hyun came to her side and held her hand. They bid goodbye to her parents. Their goodbye hugs were long bear hugs, because they treasured the time they could spend together. Sometimes, it may take a few weeks or even months till they get to see each other again. 

Ye Ji’s career was soaring, and she had many opportunities that were coming her way. Her parents understood that, and they were considerate to arrange video-calls with Ye Ji. That was their way of loving Ye Ji. But this weekend would be a sweet treat for Ye Ji to spend time with her family. Soo Hyun said his goodbyes, told them to enjoy the weekend, have a safe flight back and said that he would see them back in Seoul, sounding like a long-winded grandfather. But that was how he was like, his pure genuineness seen through his actions and words. 

Her parents were especially glad and appreciative to know that there is now another person who is in the same agency to take care of her. One, who can be trusted on. One, who has proven to protect her. One, who loves their daughter. Kim Soo Hyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear friends, we're more than halfway through this series. Hope you enjoy this update with involves Ye Ji's family members.


	8. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by Seo Ye Ji's attendance at the 2020 Buil Film Awards. There were speculations about Kim Soo Hyun being in the van she alighted from. She also looked really uncomfortable in the dress and so I decided to write something about this. What if he was really there? What were her thoughts when she walked down the red carpet/during the ceremony? Did he text her? Was there an after party?
> 
> All stories written are unfortunately, fictitious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Friends, finally some couple time for these two lovebirds, and I promise you, there's gonna be more! 
> 
> Decided to post this up today for two reasons. Kim Soo Hyun's new CF for Try is being broadcast today! In addition, one of Seo Ye Ji's past post about her parents has been posted again. 
> 
> Love how hyunji shippers have been drawing parallels with regards to Try and MIR4 CF, and also comparing the pictures that Ye Ji's parents took and the screenshots of the couple today. 
> 
> Meanwhile, enjoy this new chapter! ◡̈

They walked towards the rental car that Manager Ryu parked earlier on and headed to their hotel accommodation.

The ride back was quiet. Soo Hyun had one hand on the steering wheel, and the other holding onto Ye Ji’s hand. He knew what was on her mind after her parents subtly talked about it earlier. He intended to speak about it only if she brought it up in their conversations.

“Are you tired? You can take a nap. I will wake you up when we arrive,” he said.

She nodded her head and rested. So many things had happened through the day and she needed to clear her mind, to remember the good moments and put aside the not-so-good ones.

About half an hour later, they reached the hotel. He gently tapped her shoulder and unconsciously said “Ye Ji ah, we’re home.” 

He took her award and flowers from the back of the car while she took her time to get out from the front seat, feeling tired from a whole day out. He followed her into her room which was adjoined to his.

As Soo Hyun arranges the items around, Ye Ji went into her room to get her clothes for a shower.

“I’ll take a shower,” Ye Ji said.

“Would it be better if I join you?” Soo Hyun replied cheekily.

Ye Ji guffawed at the remark. His quirky comments never fail to tickle her despite her being tired out.

“There’s still a bottle of your favourite wine in the cellar,” Ye Ji said, changing the subject, hinting to him that they can have some alcohol to chill and relax for the night. 

“Yea, we should have a celebratory drink for tonight! Just a very sleepy you and I…,” he exclaimed. Soo Hyun prepared the wine glasses and found the wine screw without difficulty.

He removed his cap and proceeded to remove the cork with the wine screw. Ye Ji finishes her shower and is now out in her long bathing robe. She walked over to Soo Hyun who was engrossed in removing the cork off the bottle of wine. What a sight it was, for her to see her man hard at work.

“You smell nice,” he remarked, without looking at her as he continued to work on unplugging the cork out of the wine bottle.

“Do I?” she inched closer to him and hugged him from the back. The unexpected hug he received caused Soo Hyun to jolt, but he eased himself as he melted into her embrace.

“Thank you for everything today. I know you must have put in so much thought in preparing all these. Thank you for making everything beautiful, to keep my mind off the incident.”

He turned around after removing the cork and pouring two glasses of wine. He passes a glass to Ye Ji and said, “Let’s talk.” He held her hand and led her to sit on the couch. This brought back memories of the scene in the show they acted together, ‘It’s Okay to not be Okay’.

“Are we going to re-enact the scene?” Ye Ji chuckled.

“Not unless you want to?” quipped Soo Hyun.

They sat down comfortably on the couch and Soo Hyun proposes a toast, “To our Actress Ye Ji, the most popular actress in my life!” With beaming faces, they clinked their glasses and took their first sip of wine. “Now for the biggest present for tonight. Come claim your prize,” he said, lifting his arms out to her for an embrace. She grinned and snuggled against his warmth, wanting to enjoy the little time they had together before they resume their busy schedules.

He stroked her hair and kissed her head, holding her tight in his arms as she placed one hand on his chest and the other around his waist. He was glad that he could be her safe haven.


	9. Carried away…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by Seo Ye Ji's attendance at the 2020 Buil Film Awards. There were speculations about Kim Soo Hyun being in the van she alighted from. She also looked really uncomfortable in the dress and so I decided to write something about this. What if he was really there? What were her thoughts when she walked down the red carpet/during the ceremony? Did he text her? Was there an after party?
> 
> All stories written are unfortunately, fictitious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, a really short chapter this time.   
> I will be posting the chapters such that the last chapter will be before AAA Awards 25 Nov. Hoping to hear good news on that day!

As they continued to enjoy each other’s warmth with their bodies close together, Soo Hyun whispered, “Ye Ji ah, you don’t have to keep thanking me. I said I will protect and provide for you and I will hold that promise to you. I do it because I love you and forever will.” He paused. 

“I’m sorry for not picking up the signal that you were not comfortable in that gown. I should have asked Manager Ryu to let the personnel know that you needed more time to adjust the gown.”

“It’s not your fault at all!” Ye Ji puts her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her. “I should have scheduled for another round of fitting before the ceremony. It was too rush to do any more adjustments this afternoon. This was the best we could do. Thank God I managed to catch myself when I tripped,” she said with a shaky laughter. 

Soo Hyun was relieved to hear that Ye Ji wasn’t as affected as he thought she would be. She would usually be hard on herself and that would dampen her mood for a day or two. But today, it seemed like she sorted out her thoughts pretty fast. 

Neither did she know that Soo Hyun had already done the ‘fire-fighting’ and damage control for her when he informed Gold Medalist Law Team about legal protection for Ye Ji. Mainly to prevent anyone, especially KNetizens, from sexualising his girlfriend, to protect her modesty and to prevent any false rumours that may spread. He was glad that he had a superior position in the agency that allowed him to do that, to protect the one he loves. 

He tightened his embrace as he faced her, “I so happy for you Ye Ji ah, and I know your hard work will be seen in time to come. 2020 has been a tough year for many, but this is your year. The year you shine and bag awards that will fill up your shelves at home until there is no space left,” he said. 

At that moment, she didn’t know what got into her when she suddenly moved her hand up his broad chest and planted a kiss on his lips. He was stunned for a moment, but he reciprocated and kissed back hungrily. It was as if he was waiting for that moment. She let out a moan as she was caught by surprise. The kiss lasted longer, and it became more intense than both expected. This was not new to both of them, except that now they were not Ko Moon Young or Moon Gang Tae, and there was no crew looking at them as they kissed. 

Ye Ji broke away from the kiss to catch her breath while Soo Hyun stared at her and swallowed hard. He cleared his throat, sat up while still having his arm around her and said, “I’m sorry, I got carried away,” nervously looking at her lips. 

Both of them blushed and let out an embarrassed giggle as if they were high school kids who experienced their first kiss.


	10. For Your Eyes Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by Seo Ye Ji's attendance at the 2020 Buil Film Awards. There were speculations about Kim Soo Hyun being in the van she alighted from. She also looked really uncomfortable in the dress and so I decided to write something about this. What if he was really there? What were her thoughts when she walked down the red carpet/during the ceremony? Did he text her? Was there an after party?
> 
> All stories written are unfortunately, fictitious.

“I couldn’t resist as well,” confessed Ye Ji. “It’s Kim Soo Hyun and Seo Ye Ji, not Moon Gang Tae and Ko Moon Young,” she added. “Why are we so stressed even when no one is watching us now?” she laughed. 

He decided to reply her in all his honesty. “Well, I want to respect you in this, when you are comfortable and ready. When we acted, we went through the steps and practiced the angles where the cameras will capture the videos. Everyone in the crew was looking at us. But now, everything is so fluid, so organic, and I don’t know what I will do next if I continue to just go with what my heart desires. So, now Ms Seo Ye Ji, may I ask for the green light from you, that I may kiss you as I desire?” he blubbered all these words, feeling the butterflies in his stomach, unable to hide his nervousness. 

She giggled at his attempt to explain himself. Her Soo Hyun was known to be a cool-headed, calm and composed person. But here he was, showing his other side that others may have never seen before. She was glad to see this side of his, as his nervousness showed her how much she meant to him. 

She rustled his hair, placed her other hand on his nape while looking at him in the eye and said, “You are the only person for me, because only you gave me the love that I can’t find from another person.” Ye Ji proceeded to press her lips onto his, sending shivers down his spine. 

Soo Hyun has not felt like that from another woman before. This time, it was real. He had not felt such desire, so strong that he had trouble stopping himself. It was as if, his safety pin was malfunctioning. All he wanted to do every day, was to love Ye Ji. And he enjoyed these moments, being with the woman he loved. 

Their kiss escalated and Soo Hyun carried her in his arms with their lips still interlocked with each other, both without the intention of stopping as he made their way to her bedroom. 

He put her down gently onto her bed, both feeling the heat radiating from each other’s body. He closed his eyes and continued pursuing her mouth as they laid on the bed. Their hands discovering each other while holding each other close. 

He thought he was the only one feeling out of this world but realised that she was clenching onto his shirt so tightly, moving along with his momentum as if wanting more.   
“Do you really want this shirt off?” he asked in between their kisses, and she could only reply with a “Mmm.” He grinned at the thought of her being so intoxicated. He had never seen her this way before. 

She helped remove his shirt, feeling his chocolate abs that she longed to touch, and slowly, other garments were removed and flung off the bed as they explored new ground. 

“This is indeed for my eyes only,” he said as he comes face to face to her bust, recalling the afternoon when he saw her come out from the changing room in the gown that she wore for 2020 Buil Film Awards ceremony. She smiled from ear to ear, as his lips touched her skin, her body tingling from the sensation with every kiss planted on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear friends, we're coming to the end of the series and as mentioned in the earlier chapter, I had wanted to publish the last chapter just right before AAA, but to the disappointment of many, it's been pushed back! :( Anyway, I decided to stick to my plan, so the last chapter will be published on 25th Nov. Lastly, sorry if the smut didn't meet your expectations.


	11. Becoming ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by Seo Ye Ji's attendance at the 2020 Buil Film Awards. There were speculations about Kim Soo Hyun being in the van she alighted from. She also looked really uncomfortable in the dress and so I decided to write something about this. What if he was really there? What were her thoughts when she walked down the red carpet/during the ceremony? Did he text her? Was there an after party?
> 
> All stories written are unfortunately, fictitious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear friends, this is it! The last chapter. Thank you for following through the month. I've kept my promise to share this last chapter before the supposed AAA ceremony. Let's hope we get to see them on 28th for AAA and 29th for APAN! Meanwhile continue to vote for Soo Hyun and Ye Ji! Can't wait to see them in action, really hope nothing gets uncut and we can see the real them in action ◡̈ !

He surrendered himself to her, body and mind, being conscious of nothing in the world but the pressure of her softly parting lips that left hot sensations on his skin. She wrapped her slender arms around his broad shoulders and put her legs around his waist. Sensations he had never felt before flooded his body. He had fallen into Ye Ji’s clutches, and could not escape. Not that he wanted to.   
Soo Hyun and Ye Ji enjoyed the moment when they became one, emotionally and physically. All their love was poured out that very night when they reaffirmed each other with their confessions of love, calling out each other’s name, moaning as they felt intense orgasms when they made out. They knew they had moved a stage up in their relationship, and there was no turning back. They were one. 

Holding onto each other after the intense and exhilarating physical workout, Ye Ji whispered into his ear “Salanghae, nae salang,” in her deep sexy voice that he was very much attracted to. He hugged her closer and said “Salanghae, nae Ye Ji ah. Jal ja (sleep well).” He put her head on his chest, stroked her head then placed his arm around her shoulder, feeling her smooth skin on his fingertips. She could hear his steady, yet gentle heartbeat and her head moved to the rise and fall of his chest. She could stay this way for a long time, she thought to herself. 

As they lay in bed in their half-conscious state, he whispered, “What’s mine is yours and what’s yours is still yours. Let me take care of you.” He could feel the upward pull of her lips on his chest as she formed a smile on her face. 

That was the mindset he always had when he started dating Ye Ji. Everything he had belonged to her and whatever she had for herself will still be hers. He had a traditional concept of what he should do as a man and how he should treat the woman he loves, as taught by his mother. 

He never made her pay for anything. From their fancy dinner dates, to movie nights, to the booking of the whole bar for special occasions like their 100th day anniversary. He splurged on various jewelleries -Clash de Cartier ring, Possession open bangle bracelet, Tiffany T smile pendant necklace- to mark their anniversaries. He loved it when she wears the jewellery he bought for her openly during media events. For her, it was as if a part of him was with her when she went through nerve-wrecking events. For him, it was like an indication that she was his, his woman. 

Apart from that, he never allowed Ye Ji to foot the bill, even when she planned surprises for him. Soo Hyun would coolly say “I know you planned this for me, and I am happy enough to know that you did so much. Let me pay for it.” He wanted to provide for her without wanting anything in return. She was after all his Queen. That was his understanding of love. 

In her dizzy state, Ye Ji thought, “What appa and omma said is true. I would be a fool to let him go. Is it really time to go public about our relationship? Will the upcoming AAA ceremony be a good time to announce it?” She felt herself fall into a deep slumber as she drifted off to sleep, having one of the best nights she had, in the embrace of the love of her life beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song ‘Love of a Lifetime’ by So, I’m Jenn
> 
> You're my love of a lifetime  
> We make mistakes  
> Our hearts may break  
> But this is true
> 
> You're my love of a lifetime  
> We'll see it through  
> I'd be a fool to let you go  
> And in time I'll find my way back home to you
> 
> The End.


End file.
